Project Summary Genetically modified animals are fundamental for biomedical discovery, but breeding, genotyping, and maintenance of multiple transgenic lines is burdensome for junior investigators and their small laboratories. Further, most labs lack the specialized equipment and in vivo techniques needed to fully characterize the impact of genetic modification on essential cardiovascular functions. Therefore, the goal of the present proposal is to establish a new Transgenic Animal Genotyping and Phenotyping Research Core (Core B) as a centralized facility to provide these resources to support the research of the COBRE?s Project Leaders and the COBRE cardiovascular research group. The specific aims of Core B are to (1) establish and operate a centralized facility for maintaining genetically modified animals used for the investigation of molecular and cellular signal transduction pathways in the cardiovascular system; (2) establish and operate a facility that provides services for evaluating the cardiovascular phenotype of genetically modified animals; and (3) advise, train, and provide technical support for the use and characterization of transgenic laboratory animals. Briefly, Core B will supply the Project Leaders with access to a wide range of ready-to-use transgenic, knockout, and genetically encoded biosensor mice useful for the study of molecular and cellular signal transduction within the cardiovascular system. In addition, Core B will provide Project Leaders with a suite of in vivo techniques for characterization of the cardiovascular phenotypes of their animal models. These services include telemetric monitoring of blood pressure, heart rate, hemodynamics, and locomotor activity; echocardiography for evaluating cardiac function; and laser Doppler flowmetry for measuring blood flow. Successful completion of this proposal will alleviate the burden of maintaining and characterizing transgenic animal models. As such, Core B is vital for the rapid progress of the Project Leaders and their successful transition to independence. Furthermore, establishment of Core B in the greater Nevada area will provide a solid infrastructure and facility for the development of a highly competitive Cardiovascular Research group.